Aldehydes are organic compounds containing a H—C(O)— moiety. They are used extensively in industrial processes. Formaldehyde, for instance, is produced on a scale of about 6,000,000 tons/year. Aldehydes are mainly used in the production of resins, but they also find application as precursors to plasticizers and other compounds used in the manufacturing of polymers. On a smaller scale, some aldehydes are used as ingredients in perfumes, flavors and compositions that modulate the behavior of insects, e.g., pheromone containing compositions.
Aldehydes have a tendency to react with atmospheric oxygen to form carboxylic acids (H—C(O)— oxidizes to HO2C—) in a process known as auto-oxidation or autoxidation. The acids produced by autoxidation can lower the quality and usefulness of aldehyde-containing compositions.
Despite all of the research and development that has been directed to preservation of aldehydes, there is still a need in the art for improved aldehyde-containing compositions and related methods.